ADCIRC is a system of computer programs that solve time dependent, free surface circulation and transport problems in two and three dimensions. The equations discretized within the ADCIRC model are often used to represent coastal ocean dynamics. Typical ADCIRC applications have included: (i) modeling tides and wind driven circulation, (ii) analysis of hurricane storm surge and flooding, (iii) dredging feasibility and material disposal studies, (iv) larval transport studies, (v) near shore marine operations.
Execution of such a model requires the specification of many model parameters and physical forcing values. For example, the fort.15 file, a file specific to the ADCIRC model nomenclature, is a text file containing all of the relevant, and required, information for a computer model simulation of the coastal ocean. The relevant information includes many different parameters and forcing specifications, which are typically required for all coastal ocean models. Typically, the process of preparing the fort.15 file is extremely tedious and time-consuming because of the large amount of information and highly specific formats that are required.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a method or system that provides a user with an interface within which to specify the parameters and forcings required for a numerical simulation of the coastal ocean. The interface should logically categorize necessary information, provide details on the meaning and appropriate specification of each parameter, and check for inconsistencies in parameter specification.